Unhinged
by karen.marie
Summary: "He made me feel unhinged . . . like he could take me apart and put me back together again and again." ― Chelsie Shakespeare. Korra/Iroh. Prompts for new!Korroh Week. Rated for lemons.
1. Ocean

_Hey, hey! Ski October here. This is my joint account with the lovely _Blue-Winter-Angel_, and our first roject is this series of drabbles for the new Korroh Week! We split up the prompts evenly, and split day six - so you'll get a dual AN on Friday. Hm. I odn't really have much else to say, except enjoy this first prompt! Also, do be warned that pretty much all of my prompts are going to be angst-ridden. This one here is no exception._

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but our ideas.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

He was screaming.

Screaming loudly, wildly, without abandon. It was a raw, anguished sound. It tore from his throat violently, racking his chest. He was louder than the storm that raged overhead – thunder exploding and lightning setting the tumultuous sea ablaze. The frigid, pounding rain stung his eyes. Or maybe it was tears.

He waded deeper into the water, up to his waist, screaming and thrashing his arms through the waves. His very soul was aching at the loss of her, his own heart. He knew that she was the Avatar. He knew that she would have to fight, knew the risks of the battle like any General would. He knew that she would do whatever it took to defeat her opponent and protect her people. He hadn't known that included sacrificing herself.

The memory of her mangled body was fresh in his mind, brought back with horrifying clarity. Scrapes and bruises and deep, gaping wounds. Blood, so much blood; more than even this ocean roaring could wash away. And the light had faded from her so fast – all that brilliant, powerful luminance that seemed to have known no bounds. The blue of her eyes had dimmed to glassy gray and her chest ceased to heave. She was gone, just like that.

The scream had died to a thick, choked noise deep in his throat. Saltwater crashed into him and slipped into his mouth, making breathing that much more difficult. He may as well die here, like her. What was the point of going on, really, when all that he had been living for was no longer living herself? But he knew he could never do that. It wasn't in his nature to give up and lie down, just as it hadn't been in hers. She would likely cross from the Spirit World just to haunt him.

But he was tired, so tired. Everything ached, every part of him cried out in agony so deep that it stirred in the marrow of his bones. He wanted to sleep; sleep for a hundred years and maybe wake to find that it had all been a dream. She could bend him out of an iceberg and he would take her penguin sledding and everything in his world would be right again. A fierce wave crashing down on his head jolted him and suddenly his heart felt like it may just give out on the spot. He didn't blame it.

Iroh clawed his way back to the rocky shoreline, where the temple was well within sight of the beach. He stumbled out of the grip of the current, hacking the last of the saltwater from his lungs. More of it dripped from his red-rimmed eyes. He looked up at the moon, full and round and pearly-white, smiling down at him benevolently. Something in his heart – something deeply ingrained and final – broke and he screamed a curse.

He collapsed in the sand, and wept.

.

.

.

.

.


	2. Waltz

**Hola! Blue-Winter-Angel here :) I'll be your supplier of all things fluffy this week. I'm still relatively new to this fandom, so writing these prompts has been a very fun learning experience for me. I certainly hope I manage to do these characters justice. Also, I'm very proud to say that since writing my first Korroh drabble on my other account, I've seen an episode of LoK! Hooray! *throws confetti* Seeing as it hasn't been aired here in Australia yet, that's quite an accomplishment - thank you, Youtube ;) Alright, I've rambled on long enough. I hope you enjoy this. I've also got prompt three so I'll see you again tomorrow!**

**DISCLAIMER: We own nothing but our ideas.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Korra collapsed – rather unladylike – into a heap on the grass, her hair fanning out behind her head like a rich chocolate halo. "I don't think I can take anymore dance lessons," she grumbled.

Iroh smiled to himself and settled down beside her, watching as she pulled moisture from the air and sent little tendrils of water sailing through the air above them. "But you're doing so well," he said.

She snorted. "Yeah, right. I wonder how many toes I've broken so far." She flicked her fingers and the tendrils burst, little water droplets falling around them like rain. "Do we really have to dance in front of everyone? Can't we do it somewhere private, just us?"

Iroh sighed and leaned back on his elbows, letting out a low breath through his nose as Korra rolled over so that she was pressed against his side, her wide blue eyes all bright and pleading as she gazed up at him. Naga pulled the same face whenever he ran out of treats to feed her. He'd never admit it to her – because she'd use it against him whenever she wanted something – but he was a sucker for those eyes. One look and a wobble of that bottom lip and he'd burn the world down for her if she asked him to.

One thing he couldn't do, however, was get her out of dancing with him. "It's tradition, Korra."

"It is not. Tradition is an annual thing. We've never done this before." Her bottom lip began to wobble and he quickly raised his hand and squished her lips between his thumb and forefinger to keep it still. She glared at him.

He gave her a lop-sided grin. It wasn't the first time he'd resorted to this to keep her quiet. "It may not be tradition, but it's still special, Korra. When Avatar Roku was still around, he and my great grandfather shared a birthday, just as you and I do. The two of us sharing a dance is our way of celebrating that." Korra's gaze softened as he spoke and he knew he had her. "Besides, you're turning eighteen. That's pretty important, too." Having said his piece, he released her lips with a sheepish glint in his amber eyes.

She rolled hers in return. "It's not that big. You're turning twenty-one. I'd say that's a bigger cause for celebration."

"It's just another day," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Besides, I'm not the Avatar."

"So?" She raised her eyebrows and moved forward until her chin rested on his shoulder. "It's still a birthday. Anything to do with you is important to me."

Iroh turned his head and smiled at her as their noses rubbed together. "Thank you, Korra," he whispered. "And for what it's worth, you're important to me, too."

Her cheeks flushed and Iroh couldn't resist touching the warm skin with his fingertips. "I know." She was silent for a long moment before she released a heavy sigh and spoke again. "I suppose us dancing in public isn't so bad."

"That's the spirit," he praised. "After a while you won't even notice the crowds."

"Hmm," she murmured and gently pushed him down so that he was laying on the grass before she settled over him. His arms immediately rose to encase her, keep her safe. It may have been improper behavior for a General to be cuddling with the Avatar in the middle of an empty courtyard, but he didn't care.

Nothing mattered to him except Korra.

.

.

.

.

.


	3. Heat

**Hey! Me again :) I'm not really sure what to say here except that this prompt was really fun to write. Ski has tomorrow's prompt, so get ready for some angst. I haven't read it yet, but I'm sure it'll break my heart. I'll be back the day after, though, so I'll see you then :) Enjoy!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

The air was thick with flames and smoke and heat as the two benders in the middle of the open training space sparred with each other.

Iroh had been more than content to just sit and watch Korra brush up on her Firebending, but the moment she'd seen him walk in through the gates she'd all but dragged him into the middle of the arena. "It's more fun having something to aim at," she'd said and he'd been powerless to resist her quick-witted charms.

That was how he had ended up here, standing across from the elegant young Avatar as she coaxed flames from where they lay and sent them spiraling around her. He knew she was showing off, but Agni, it was wonderful to watch. Firebending was nowhere near as fluid and beautiful as Waterbending, nor as strong and heavy as Earthbending; many considered it the more violent form of Bending, but you only had to look beneath the surface to see the true majesty and otherworldly beauty within.

Korra was a goddess, grinning madly as she twisted and curled, her fingers flicking, wrists curling and legs constantly moving as she guided the fire around her. It licked at her skin, teased the burning glint in her eyes. Iroh was sure he looked like a complete imbecile, standing there in the centre of the training circle with his mouth agape, eyes barely pausing to blink as the woman – who he thought was temptation incarnate – danced around him. There was no music, but he knew the ways of Fire. It sang to her with its seductive siren call and she followed it willingly.

"Everything alright, _General?" _she teased and thrust her arm forward, a jet of flame leaping from her gloved hands. He caught it easily and let it curl around him.

"Fine," he called back. "You know, we never discussed the finer details of this little play-fight."

She laughed, dodging the flame as he threw it back to her. He could hear it now, the encouraging voice, the drums, the wood flute urging him to move, to see, to _feel. _"What do you mean?"

His eyes sparkled as they began to circle each other. "Well, what does the winner get?"

"What is it that you want?" She leaped away from his forward lunge, her body curling into a flip, legs coaxing twin jets of flame toward him. "A foot massage? Dinner? I could always get Meelo to teach you a few things about Airbending. You know, _be the leaf _and all."

He chuckled, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet as she came at him. A burning orb came to life between her cupped hands and just as she went to launch it at him he stepped aside, grabbed her wrists and spun her around. She gasped as her concentration broke and the flames vanished; any other day she would have complained, but all thoughts of her Bending flew out the window as Iroh pulled her back against his chest.

He grunted a little as their bodies collided and Korra felt her stomach tighten at the sound. "I had something a bit more… _pleasurable _in mind, Avatar Korra."

Her cheeks were already flushed from exertion, her body a little on the warm side. Iroh's chest heaved against her back and she had to work to keep her mind on their conversation rather than what that chest would feel like against hers, bare and slick with sweat. She shivered. "Really? Well, I can't see any reason to object. But we have one small problem."

"Oh?" he murmured in her ear, his lips ghosting a trail down her neck to where the edge of her collarbone peeked out from underneath her shirt. "And what might that be?"

"We don't know who won."

She felt him grinning. "Oh, I'm pretty sure I'm about to," he said.

Before she could reply to his rather cryptic comment he spun her around, cupped her cheek in his left hand, clutched her waist with the other and pulled her in for a passionate, almost bruising kiss.

_Yeah, never mind, _she thought to herself as he lifted her into his arms and began to stumble his way toward the nearest room.

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Wounds

_-sneaks in- Uh, hey guys. Sorry for pretty much dropping off the face of the earth. I promise I haven't forgotten about you or this story. I just got stuck, then went ahead and wrote other stuff. I actually finished this chapter last week, but once again I got caught up in life and school, and I've been sick all this week on top of it. But here it is. Honestly, I'm not happy with it. I think I could have done better, but I'll let you all decide. Karen has her next chapter ready to go, o you should be seeing Prompt 5 sometime in the near future. In the meantime, enjoy. _

_XOXO,_

_Marie._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

The morning of the anniversary dawns gray and cold.

Roiling clouds gather on the near horizon, steadily encroaching on Republic City's borders. The air through the open door is frigid and carries a sharp bite to it that cuts through their skin and sinks into the marrow of their bones. Storms in the city are bad, but storms in the winter are nightmarish.

Iroh makes sure that Korra's coat, a stylish white thing gifted to her by Asami, is buttoned up to her neck and that her matching hat is firmly in place before he dons his own jacket and newsboy cap. He plucks the larger umbrella from the coat closet by the door, knowing the rain will fall before they reach their destination. He ushers Korra out ahead of him, locking the door and then tucking her small, shaking hand into the crook of his elbow. His right hand, which does not hold the umbrella, carries a small wicker picnic basket. Iroh wishes its presence was part of a happier outing than this.

Korra glues herself to his side, seeking warmth. Her blue eyes are dull today, weary and opaque. The day has yet to begin and already she is exhausted. She wants to go back to bed; doesn't want to face the sorrow and grief that is waiting for them at the end of the walk. How can a year have gone by so quickly? It seems to Korra that only mere weeks ago they were happy. Recently married and eager to begin their life together. Months of panning and scheming and purchasing and celebrating. All meaningless, all gone to waste in a matter of minutes. Minutes. All it took to tear them apart.

A handful of people recognize them; Narook, putting up the awning to deter the rain; Li Chen, the owner of the clothing boutique two buildings down; other shop owners and patrons who haunt this part of the city. All of them duck their head with murmured condolences. It is nearly more than Korra can take – all of the pity and sympathy from everyone who so much as look at them. It makes her want to scream and cry and rip her hair out, rip _their_ eyes out. In the end, she is too tired to do any of these things. She buries her face in Iroh's shoulder, lets him guide her the rest of the way.

They reach the edge of the city, where the sky is darkest. Their destination is mere yards from the borders, and each of them shiver, not just from the icy winds. As Iroh predicted, the rain begins to falls, shards like glass that pierce them cruelly. Iroh snaps open the umbrella, which is large enough to protect them both. Iroh opens the gate, left unlocked for public use, and they enter the cemetery.

The rows and rows of graves unnerve Korra. She looks at all of the flowers and flags and little gifts that decorate the mounds of earth, the ivy that creeps over each tombstone. Inescapable sadness fills her, and the urge to return to her bed is crippling. Not so crippling, however, as the grave they are there to visit. It is set apart from the masses a bit, underneath a sakura tree. In the heart of winter, the tree is dead with no pink blossoms to soften their grief. The little mound of blessed earth and the tiny headstone, carved of onyx, rests above it. She knows the words of the engraving like she knows her own name.

"_Huo._

_ May he find peace with his fathers among the Spirits._

_ For he who has hope, has everything."_

It is too formal, too stiff. Impersonal. This is the grave of their child, their _son_, not some noble from a foreign court. But Korra does wish her boy peace, and she has clung to hope every second of every day. She does not know what to hope for, though. Getting Huo back from the Spirits is impossible, and she dares not cross the Bridge to find him. She also knows that there is little chance of Iroh and she conceiving another child; the doctors made that clear enough. All she has is Iroh, the only one who understands acutely her pain and the hope which now hangs by a fragile thread.

They stop in front of the grave. Iroh passes the umbrella to Korra, stepping out from beneath its protection. He is soaked through in seconds, and only his being a firebender will keep him from catching ill. He sets the basket down and reaches inside for its contents. Out he pulls a smaller basket brimming with flowers. Helenium for their grief; cyclamen in their farewell; hawthorn for hope; baby's breath for their eternal love. There are other things, as well: a smooth topaz stone, for the month of his birth; incense which Iroh will burn; a small rattle, crafted by Korra's parents for Huo. Iroh arranges these things at the foot of the stone and lights the incense. He steps back under the umbrella, pulling Korra close to him.

The incense doesn't burn long, with the rain falling so hard, but Korra and Iroh stare at the small grave, melancholy and sorrow and all manner of bleak things pervade their silence. They cling to one another as a drowning man clings to a raft, lost in a sea from which they can barely see the land. Each remembers the way it felt to hold their son, to hear him crying as he was borne into the world. They recall in inconceivable, endless joy and love and happiness and how they basked in them. Their life was so unbelievably perfect in that one moment. But a moment is all it was. Scant hours passed and their joy withered with the news that Huo had passed. His tiny, fragile heart wasn't strong enough, despite the medicine. It simply gave out.

Korra wants to cry, but finds she has no tears to spare. Staring at the grave, having Huo so close to her, knowing his small body is rotting away in the ground, nearly sends her into hysterics. She buries her face in Iroh's chest to hide her erratic breaths and he whispers words of comfort into her hair. How is it possible to go on living, as empty and dysfunctional as they are? It seems like they should also be dead, or something terribly close to it. The entire world is dimmed by shades, there is little joy to be found in anything.

Iroh reflects that is a terrible thing, to outlive one's child. His grandfather's uncle, his own namesake, lost his son, too. Hearing the stories of Lu Ten, Iroh never quite understood the grief and rage and ache that came with the death of one so small, so innocent. He understands now, and he curses all things under Agni that their child was stolen away from them. Gone before they had had a chance to know him, before he could know the world. For all his respect for the Spirits, all of his praise and worship, they are cruel and he hates them viciously for this singularly appalling crime.

Korra is still rasping into him, and he aches all over again to see her so distressed. He wonders if they will ever be okay again, if they will ever heal. It doesn't seem possible just now, looking at the grave of their first born child, likely their only child, with all the world frozen around them. But when he reads the words inscribed there, as detached as they are, he feels a spark of something brighter that he cannot deny. In the face of their grief, they have something. Something that even this dark sorrow cannot wholly dampen. They have hope.

And he who has hope, has everything.

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Summer

**I know Marie has already apologized, but I'm sorry it took us so long to get back to this. We really have been crazy busy with all manner of things, but we haven't forgotten about any of our stories. In all honesty, whenever we're on Skype together it's always something that comes up in conversation and then we rant and rave about how guilty we feel and what we need to write next. We will absolutely finish this; it might just take a little while. **

**Remember how we said the rating would eventually go up on this fic? Well, this is the chapter that earns the new M rating! When we decided that one of our chapters would involve smut, Anna immediately relinquished the honor (Ohai Zuko!) to me. I'm always the smut writer ;) I'm trying to get Anna to give it a go, but she's too nervous. Do me a favor and nag her to write some smut for me, kay? Anyhoodle, I won't keep you any longer. Enjoy, and I hope to see you all again soon! **

**Also... yeah, smut warning.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Korra rolled onto her stomach in the middle of the bed and tried to focus on the book open in front of her face. She had borrowed it from Jinora in the hope of finding a way to cure her boredom, but despite the thrilling tale that the young Airbender had promised Korra would love, she just couldn't get into it. She was too busy moping.

Iroh had been called to the Fire Nation on some insignificant – in her opinion anyway – UN Forces business. She had hoped to accompany her fiancée on his journey, not having visited the Fire Nation in quite a while, but he had vetoed her on it and encouraged her to stay on Air Temple Island and enjoy some alone time.

She had reluctantly agreed and saw him off at the docks, deciding to make the most of her time as she watched his ship leave. She had done just that for the first few days, visiting Mako and Asami at their new house and taking little Rohan – who was growing up much too fast – to visit Bolin and Pabu. At the end of the first week, however, the novelty had worn off and she spent most of her time sitting under the large fruit trees on the island, watching the summer sun play over the rippling waters of Yue Bay and having one-sided conversations with the lemurs that came to sit with her. They were very good listeners.

A knock on the door broke Korra from her thoughts and she let out a heavy sigh, marking her page and setting the book aside. Perhaps she'd try again later. Instead of getting up and answering the door, she buried her face in the blanket and let out a muffled, "come in," assuming it would be Pema coming to see if she was hungry.

But it wasn't Pema's voice she heard.

"Well hello to you, too," came the deep, rich voice she loved. Her heart leapt in her chest and she raised her head, eyes straying to the doorway where Iroh stood. He smiled at her and she was off the bed and leaping into his arms in seconds. She heard something strike the floor as he grunted and wrapped his arms around her, chuckling in her ear.

"You're back," she said against his cheek, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. "Why didn't you tell me you were arriving home today?"

He set her down on the floor and brushed his thumb along her bottom lip. "I thought I'd surprise you, which I think I've accomplished rather well."

She wrinkled her nose and stretched up to kiss him, goose bumps rising on her skin as his lips slid over hers. "I missed you," she whispered against his mouth.

He let out a pleased sound from the back of his throat and broke the kiss somewhat reluctantly. "I missed you, too, sweetheart. I promise to take you with me next time I get called away on business. It was awful being away from you."

She grinned smugly. "I tried to tell you, but no, you wouldn't listen."

"Alright," he said and raised his hands in surrender. "No need to rub my nose in it." He bent down and picked up the item on the floor, which Korra had almost completely forgotten about in her excitement. "I got this for you, by the way," he said and handed her a rectangular package wrapped in beautiful printed paper. She admired the Fire Nation patterns for a moment or two before opening her gift, trying her best not to rip the pretty paper.

By the time she realized what was inside, however, she was ready to shred the paper to get to it. "Chocolate!" she cried, her eyes wide and joyful as she all but hugged the sweet treat to her chest. "Thank you, Iroh." She kissed him again and stepped out from under the doorway, letting Iroh close the door behind him.

"I thought you'd enjoy it," he said, shedding his jacket and draping it over the back of the chair at the desk.

Korra perched on the end of the bed and pulled the foil back to reveal the sugary treat inside. Iroh watched with a smile as she broke off a small piece from the corner and popped it into her mouth, the low groan that burst free from her lips making his cheeks flush. He had been away from her for almost two weeks and now that he was back, the last thing he wanted to do was talk about his travels.

"Spirits, Iroh, this is amazing," Korra sighed as he sat beside her on the bed, a familiar burn in his eyes. Her stomach tightened. "Um… would you like some?"

His golden eyes travelled from the chocolate to her eyes and back again, a thoughtful purse to his lips. Korra took a few seconds to try and wrap her head around the sudden shift in the atmosphere. Moments ago they had been embracing and laughing, happily reunited after spending far too much time apart. Now Korra feared the room would catch on fire.

Not that it would bother her. With the way he was looking at her, she'd happily burn.

"I think I might, actually," he said and his voice scorched her like lava. She watched as he snapped a piece of chocolate from the block and put it in his mouth, his tongue curling around the dark morsel before his lips closed and his jaw worked to chew it. Korra felt her own mouth go dry as his throat moved with a heavy swallow, his eyes never straying from her face. "You know," he continued in that same lazy, burning voice. "They have other uses for chocolate in the Fire Nation."

She blinked at him. She suddenly felt terribly overdressed. "They do?" she choked out.

"Mhmm," he hummed, gently taking the chocolate from her hands. "Come here and I'll show you."

She gravitated toward him like a moth to a flame, soft and pliant in his arms as he took the hem of her shirt in his fingers and eased it up and over her head. A few locks fell free of their bindings and disrupted her view of his face as they covered her eyes. Iroh didn't seem to mind, as he continued to methodically relieve her of every article of clothing she wore, gently easing her back onto the bed when every inch of her naked body was revealed to him. "Beautiful," he murmured. She stared back at him with those big blue eyes, trusting and perfect.

Korra didn't say a word as Iroh broke off a significantly larger piece of chocolate and placed it between the swells of her breasts. She wanted to ask him what he was doing, and perhaps warn him not to waste the chocolate, but she couldn't find her voice.

"Now, hold still," he warned her. "This could get messy." Without another word, he let his hand hover over her chest and Korra let out a gasp as a soft, lulling heat emanated from his palm. His eyes glittered and Korra soon realized what he was doing. The chocolate, unable to withstand the constant barrage of heat, began to melt. Dark, sweet smelling liquid began to roll down her chest and stomach, into the hollow of her throat and below the curves of her breasts. "There," Iroh sighed, seemingly satisfied, and removed his hands.

"Now what?" Korra whispered, adjusting to the strange stickiness on her skin.

Iroh grinned and instead of replying he bent down and touched his tongue to her stomach, just above her navel. He caught the trail of chocolate with the tip of his tongue and slowly began to follow it up her stomach, licking her skin clean of any sticky residue.

Korra tilted her head back against the pillows with a groan. Iroh's tongue was wet and burning against her flesh, his teeth sharp as he grazed them over a tightened nipple. She shivered and raised her arms to clutch at his shoulders but he caught them and pinned them down to the mattress, shaking his head at her before going back to his task. "Iroh," she whimpered as he dipped his tongue between her breasts, lips sucking hard at her skin. "Iroh, please."

He didn't reply, merely followed the trail up to her throat, murmuring words of seduction and pleasurable promises against her neck as he removed the last of the chocolate from her body. The moment their faces were level Korra freed her hands from under his and grabbed his cheeks, pulling him down for a violent kiss.

He groaned against her lips and she smiled as she felt his arousal press against her thigh. Korra was rough and unforgiving as she worked to free him of his clothes, and he let her, biting and kissing her bare skin as she coaxed his pants and underwear down his legs. He kicked them off and rose up onto his knees, Korra writhing in his lap as he teased her slick skin with his fingers. Their lips met again, bruising and feverish and they both groaned as their bare bodies pressed together. "Spirits, you feel good," he murmured against her lips. "I don't think I can go that long without having you again. Ever."

She chuckled. "You haven't had me yet, though," she mumbled into his mouth.

He broke the kiss and smirked at her. "I'm about to," he said, grabbing hold of her waist. She felt him prodding at her slick skin and had just enough time to take a breath before he slid inside her, his fingers tightening around her hip.

Korra's eyes squeezed shut and her head tipped back as they adjusted to the sensations coursing through them. Iroh grunted and buried his face in her neck as she hooked her legs around the small of his back and began to rock over him, her breaths choppy and sharp in his ear. They fell back onto the mattress in a tangle of limbs, rocking together and exchanging breaths and heavy kisses. Iroh growled as Korra dragged her nails down his back, leaving deep grooves in his skin. He didn't care if he bled; he would wear her marks with pride.

As much as Iroh wanted to make love to her until the sun went down, he couldn't hold back the tightening in his stomach as they moved together, pushing and pulling in that exhilarating chase for release. He slid his hand between them, eyes closing as his fingers grazed her wet skin, feeling where he slid back and forth within her body. Korra moaned against his shoulder, teeth bearing down on his skin as he traced desperate circles around her clit, urging her to find her peak. She chanted his name like the most sacred of prayers as he pleasured her, a light sheen of sweat breaking out over his skin as he pushed deeper inside her. Her eyes flew open as the coil in her abdomen tightened, tightened, tightened…

"Iroh," she gasped. "Almost… please…"

"Come on," he grunted, stealing her lips in a fiery kiss. Tongues twisted and curled as their hips slapped together, so close but still just out of reach. "Come on," he continued, fingers frantic against her skin. "_Come for me, Korra," _he groaned against her lips.

His encouragement seemed to be just what she needed for seconds later the coil sprung free and she arched up into him, her breasts flattening against his chest as he hooked an arm beneath her and all but crushed her to him. He could feel her muscles fluttering around him, clenching and releasing as she rode out her orgasm. It wasn't long before he joined her, white flames of ecstasy blazing through him as he released within her, his body a shuddering mess of satisfaction.

Korra fell back onto the mattress with a sigh of satiated bliss, her hair – which had come loose at some point – stuck to her face and neck. Iroh collapsed onto her, his head resting on her right breast. She smiled at him and ran her fingers through his hair as he relaxed against her. She closed her eyes and delighted in the small catch of his breath as he worked to calm himself down.

"I love you," he murmured against her skin, pressing a gentle kiss to her nipple. Her fingers tightened in his hair.

She let out a single, low hum, the sound vibrating in the back of her throat. "Welcome home," she sighed. "Oh, and Iroh?"

"Hmm?"

"Next time you go to the Fire Nation, make sure you bring back at least a box of chocolate."

He chuckled. If this was the outcome, he'd bring back all the chocolate they had.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
